Breaking Dawn my version
by shinny-silver-volvo-owner
Summary: B/E takes place before wedding. a strange series of events causes Bella and Edward to have some crazy revalations. WARNING CHAPTER 4 CONTAINS RAPE! its better then you might think. I LOVE MY EDITOR!
1. Telling them

I do not own the wonderful charters here they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just am writing what I think **MIGHT **happen in the book Breaking Dawn now please enjoy.

Breaking Dawn (my version)

I sat in the silver Volvo with Edward my mind racing on how to tell Charlie that I was engaged and him not get mad or shot Edward not that it would hurt him it would just give him away. The only way I had figured out so far mad Edward laugh when I told him. I though we should take Jasper with us to control Charlie but what happened after Jasper left would have been really bad. We laughed I looked over at Edward and we kissed his stone lips on mine soothed my mind. But suddenly the radar form his car went off he slowed down and I saw whom the car belonged to it was Charlie's and his partner was in the car with him

"Edward that is Charlie I know how to tell him and how to keep him from loosing his temper pull over"

"Ok my love" Edward quickly pulled over and parked the car he got out he opened my door and we walked over to Charlie's Parked Cruiser. He was surprised to see us but greeted us with a smile. Edward placed his hand on my waist and I hid my ring in his palm Edward smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him Charlie Interupted us " did you both want to ask me something?"

" um no dad actually" I smiled at his partner, June, she smiled back at me. she was in her mid 30's and Charlie talked about her all the time. "dad I wanted to tell you something actually"

"well can it wait till I get home?"

"why would we wait when we could tell you know."

"we"

"yes we"

"well"

"Dad. You know how Edward and I have been getting pretty serious right"

"oh god your not pregnet are you!?!?" June gasped!

"oh god no." I squeezed Edwards hand for some support and he Squeezed very lightly back I took a deep breath and then pulled the hand that had my ring on it away from Edwards hand the diamonds sparkled slightly June knew right away and Gasped Charlie it took a minuet I saw his face turn red then purple then back to its normal color. If I had not been so worried about his reaction it would have been almost comical.

"we are going to be married dad…" I got ready for the screaming but it never came instead I heard the car door open and then he hugged me….

" I knew it would happen sooner or later I hoped later rather then sooner but I have excepted that you have the choice to be with who you want even though I may fell that well that doesn't matter I love you bell and I just want you to be loved and taken car of for your whole life. That is all a father can ask for and I know Edward can do that."

I stood in shock this was not the reaction I was expecting and it caught me completely of guard. "I love you too dad."

"Oh and YOU get to tell Renee"

OH shoot I had not thought of that one…

"Bella" Edward spoke my name softly to me "go sit in the car I need to talk to your father for a minuet I will be right there got ahead and call" he handed me his cell phone and I went to the car. I sat down and dialed her cell number thought things had went very well with Charlie the harder of my parents to convince on anything was to come. I listened to the "Sunshine girl by Britt Nicole" I was singing along

"I can be your sunshine girl" when Edward got back in and I didn't notice

"Or the company for your misery"

"I could be the quiet one."

"Or the life of the party"

"What ever you need. I'm your girl." Edward clapped and I slapped his leg he acted like it hurt

"I didn't know you where in here."

"You sing beautiful" I blushed then a voice came on and I realized something was wrong it was 9 there and 6 here! And she was asleep she sounded groggy! "Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Bella? What time is it?"

"In your time about 9"

"Oh well what did you need I was asleep me and Phil just got home about 2 hours ago from a game and we both are exhausted." I heard Phil get up to ask

"Who is it hon."

"Bella"

"Oh"

"Well you know how Edward and I have been getting pretty serious. Right?"

"Well yeah you have told me about the both of you in your e-mails. Why?"

"Well Mom I am going to be getting married to him." I heard the phone drop and a scream I couldn't tell if it was a good scream or bad. No matter what it was it made both me and Edward wince. I then heard the phone pick back up and my mother spoke softly

"Bell when did this Happen?"

" A couple days ago. I just told Charlie today as well."

"Please sweetheart don't throw your life away don't make the same mistake I did." She began sob softly into the phone I then heard Phil come in the room and ask

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Bells Engaged!!"

"That's Awesome!"

"No its not!"

"You should be happy for her honey she is after all your daughter."

"I know I just I am so worried I am afraid for her I want what is best for he I suppose she is old enough to make he own decisions. I love her so much."

"I know you do" they picked up the phone

"She will be alright she is just in shock give us a call when you get the whole wedding date set ok… bye" then the line went dead.

"Well that went well"… Edward chucked he pulled into my driveway and we went inside.


	2. HE LEFT WHAT WAS DESTROED?

OK here's Chapter 2 I know that I am posting pretty fast but I already had all this stuff wrote I just had to type it out and we had a big snow so here I am typing away…. PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE AN IDEA I WANT TO DO I JUST DON'T KNOW I need some feedback please help me out here!

He left??IT was Destroyed???!

We had walked in the House and went up stairs to relax I went to take a shower so my dad would think Edward had already left. He took his car home during that time. I had just finished washing and rinsing my hair when the phone rang. I jumped out to answer the phone Edward had yet to make it back thankfully "this would be embarrassing otherwise" I thought as I wrapped a towel around me and I answer with a bright and warm "hello"

"Bella" said a gruff raspy voice it was Billy.

"Billy, how are you"

"Not well, that's part of the reason I called bell, I know that you and Jacob where really close so I though I should tell you that after he got the invitation to your wedding he ran off." He had said all of this in one breath and then as though breathing a sigh of relief he exhaled.

" What, you said he RAN off after get the Invitation to my wedding?" I was confused Edward and I decided not to give him one because it would be harder on everyone.

" Well he has been gone for about a week I would got worried after day 3 I just thought you might have heard something so I wanted to ask. Have you?"

" No Billy I'm sorry I haven't" it was taking everything I had not to cry at this point I know who had sent the invitation and I was upset Jacob was hurt Billy was ill there was to many things going on in my head to think right

"Oh ok then" Billy sounded depressed

" I will call if I hear anything though."

" Ok thanks"

"Bye" then the line went dead I ran straight up to my room still in my towel even thought I had forgot Edward's eyes looked up at me and he smiled that smile I loved so much. I knew I could not be mad at him long so I had to look away quick; I looked down and realized I was not dressed. Edward quickly moved in front of the door so there was no way out. I moved in front of him and leaned into his chest but I looked at his face

" Edward can I please go get my close out of the bathroom I had to answer the phone I knew Charlie was not here yet so I answer it in a towel I forget what I was doing because I was mad at you which I will explain after I am dressed"

"Why don't you just explain now"

"Because I am getting cold"

"Oh" he moved and I went to the bathroom. I got dressed I got back to my room I sat my stuff down on the dresser and sat down on Edwards lap.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked honestly curious I looked at his eyes they where starting to get to the black I much hated because that he had to leave in order to hunt which was a whole day ordeal.

" Well you sent Jacob a wedding Invitation after we agreed on not inviting him…"

" I only did it because I knew he would not come and I knew I would still want to have the choice if it was the other way around." I sighed I had found the only desent vampire left in the would… well except his family and a few others but he was the one for me at least. I laid my head on his shoulder and about an hour later I went down to make Charlie's diner. Besides that I called it a day.

I awoke the next morning in Edwards's arms but something was eating at the back of my mind. Alice and I spent as much time together as Edward and me but she was in the same boat as Edward in fact the whole family needed to hunt badly. Though me and her where planning the wedding I was worried I was going to though Edward out and make him go hunting tomorrow if he wanted to or not with Jacob gone there was nothing for him to be worried about. He could consternate and I could rest knowing he was getting what he needed. Edward walked in to the room with Alice and me. She laughed

"I think she will kill you Edward but you can try it anyway."

'Huh." Edward sighed and he picked me up when Alice said something like that I would kill him she was not being literal but she was saying that I was bound to be highly ticked off.

"Edward what happened?"

"Well you know how us guys get pretty rough when we wrestle right."

"Yeah… and…" he was choosing his words carefully it was something really bad….

"Well we all where goofing off outside wrestling when we kind of totaled your truck so we…"

"Do what…" I was shocked that thing had lived threw head on collusions and not a scratch on it he put his finger to my lips

"Hold on I your going to kill me kill me for the right reason let me finish." Me smiled he knew I was not about the truck so what else had he done to make me want to kill him. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a key to a Nissan and handed it to me.

"The boys bought you a new car." My face went white a new car… what kind? How much I was really going to kill him to many things to fast he pulled my hand and I walked next to him in the driveway sat a car nicer the Edwards Volvo it was a Nissan 350Z coupe it was beautiful to expensive but beautiful.

"Edward I cant takes this"

"You are and you will because we destroyed your truck." He glanced over at the side of the road he was right the truck was totaled it was in to pieces totaled…

" I Love you Bella" I looked up at him he was hoping I would answer and I was not to mad.

" Well what are we going to tell Charlie?"

"It's a earlier wedding present because your truck broke down and we had some extra money put away to buy you a car when we where married anyway so we just solved the problem."

"Good cover story Edward. He will buy it" Alice said know she was talking about my dad.

"Hey I still need to finished putting the stereo in to will you all please move. Came Rosalie. Emmett came and held up the car and before long the stereo was in and playing. I drove home for one and I drove well over the limit because I could now that my car would go fast the 55mph. I knew Edward was just dieing to try it out It was supost to be one o the fastest cars in the world. I would let him later. I just wanted to try it out first. I got home dad bought the story about it being a early wedding present and didn't ask anymore questions I had tonight with Edward then I was throwing him out tomorrow evening weather he wanted to go or not.


	3. a simple precation

OK I know I have not updated in a few days I have been plotting and I am about to go on a trip so I am getting ready so I am going to make an update before I go so don't hate me!

Throwing you out the door.

I awoke in Edwards's arms

"Good morning" he kissed my forehead

"Give me a human minuet"

"Ok love" it was raining outside so I grabbed my toiletries a pair of old jeans that where a bit to tight for my taste and a tank top. I went to the bathroom and I quickly showered and fixed my hair in a pony tail and I did something different I frizzed it with hair spray over all I though it was a cute effect. I went back to my room and saw Edward had changed clothes and had his car. He also had a piece of sheet music in his hand he handed it to me knowing I could read it because I took some music lessons when I was younger I gasped when there was lyrics and say they where in a range I new he could not get into

"Whom did you write this for?"

"You. When I heard your voice yesterday this played in my head I wrote it down later and I figured maybe you could sing it."

"But… its so complicated… I've never even sang something like this before."

"I know I wrote it for you no one will you will ever be able to sing it." I read the lyrics it was about our love and our life together. I loved it he must have worked on it all night. He looked at smiled he snaked his hand around my waist. He learned in and his me lightly I kissed him back we kissed like that for a moment and then it ended as always way to soon. I looked into his eyes and I melted. They where almost black I was going to have to throw him out he didn't want to leave and I didn't want him to have to fight for control that much harder any harder then he had to as it was. "Bella" he whispered in my hair as he nuzzled my neck. "yes" I said willing to give him what he wanted "I want to get you a cell phone for when I am gone that way I always have a way to get hold of you."

"ok" I agreed without realizing what he had asked.

"good. Lets go." He pulled away but still help my hand

" go where?" I asked confused what had I just agreed to…

"To get you a cell phone silly," he laughed "I am adding you to my plan."

"Edward."  
"Bella"

"I guess if it will make you happy" I gave in knowing this was a fight I would not win.

"Well then come on ill meet you at the car."

"ok" I walked down the stairs Charlie was off today and it was summer I went toward the kitchen to leave and as I grabbed my keys Charlie yelled at me to come in there living room I did. But before hand I went over to the window and held up 1 finger he knew I ment just a minuet. This was the talk I had been dreading. I knew it had been coming I took a deep breath and walked in.

"BELL HOW DARE YOU!!!!!" his face was blood red and I knew Edward could heard him. " I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOLD ME YOU WHERE GETTING MARRIED IN FRONT OF MY PARTNER! YOU KNOW I CANT RAISE MY VOICE!"

"da."

"NOT A WORD I SHOULD GROUND YOU FOR A LIFE TIME!

"DAD! I AM A LEGAL ADULT I AM GOING TO DO AS I PLEASE AND IF I HAVE TO I WILL MOVE OUT!" I would if I had to but I felt guilt for playing that card on him again and again. I was going to have to come up with something else to threaten.

"You know I know that bell and I love you but I am just not ready to loose you." He took another deep breath.

"Isabella…" he only used my full name when he was being serious so I paid attention. "I just am worried you are making a rash decision like me and your mother did. I don't want you to end you hurt because this is a bad choice."

"Dad, you know as well as I do that me and Edward cant live with out each other. We are going to be together and we are going to be happy I am so sure of it dad" I walked over to him and gave him a big bear hug "dad I have to go Edward is waiting"

"Ok. We will finish this talk later" I turned and left the room at that before he could say anything else. I jumped in Nissan next to Edward we where tasking mine he was just itching to try it out after all we where taking a little trip down to Seattle to buy me a phone I knew what I wanted and he thought he knew what he was going to get me. The trip didn't take long at neatly 190mph. He loved the way he it handled he actually asked if I wanted to trade laughing. I knew he was joking. I laughed too. We laughed and joked the whole way there. When we got to the store looked at me and asked me " what color do you want silver, blue, green, or black? "I want to pick out the phone Edward I think if you are making me get one I should at least get one I want."

"true" he lead me into the store we where greeted my a red-headed lady who was all smiles "hello my name is Katie if you need any help just ask ok.

"hey you look like my friend back home weird"

"really cool! I am 17 I just got this job a few weeks back and I need it really bad I need the money for collage I don't have enough and my parents wont help at all. So I am out of luck until I can afford tuition."

"oh thanks to bad."

" Not at all it just means my parents cant make me do want they wanted me to do and I can go into acting like I want to. They wanted me to be a teacher."

"you act" Edward was confused which was not normal for him.

"yes I am a singing actor. Why?"  
"oh Nothing."

"oh ok." We walked over to the phones and I started looking Edward was looking at the Iphone but that was a bit extravagant for me. I wanted something simple I was looking at the razors the red ones I like the ones where the M would light up when you opened it. Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while smelling my hair. "Have you decided what you want honey"

"yeah"

"this one?" he said looking at my hand I was holding the phone in.

"Yep"

"then that is what we will get for you."

We added my phone to his plan and added all his numbers into my phone and added my number into his as well as mine into his. He was my number 1 on speed dial. Of course!

We got home and it was dark I didn't want to do what I knew I was going to have to do but I had to his eyes where pitch black!!! "Edward I need to talk to you."

"Huh what's wrong?" I knew he was confused.

"lets go in the house and I will explain ok."

"ok." He was getting worried but there was no reason to.

"Edward its not bad ok stop being so worried"

"I'm not worried" we walked up to my room no questions asked by Charlie he knew better now. He couldn't do anything about my decision or hold me back so he held his tongue. As soon as we where in my room with the door shut I turned and looked him in the face "Well?"

"Edward, when was the last time you hunted?"

"oh that is where this is going."

"Edward we are 3 days away from the wedding! You need to hunt and I know it so don't try to lie to me. I want you to go to the nearest place you can and bag a couple something you need to your eyes are black Edward I know you are so thirsty and I am not taking no for an answer here I am throwing you out tonight Edward."

"Well I am glad you are observant but throwing me out is hardly the word for it all you have to do is ask me to and I will. You know that Bella. And you are right I do need to hunt I was going to go tonight anyway."

"ok so we agree you will go hunt at LEAST an hour away I will call you if I need something I know you an hour drive at speed limit for you is like 5 minuets."

He actually had to think about this one he didn't like to go that far but if I wanted to he would just because I asked him to.

"ok I will only If you sleep with your phone next to you ok."

"Ok NOW OUT RIGHT NOW!!!!!"

so he gave me a quick kiss and of course I melted like normal and he lit I took a shower and went to bed…. But then it happened….


	4. Raped

Jacob's POV

Jacob's POVIt had been too long. I wanted her so badly. I had been following her for  
awhile. I was careful the vampire never caught my scent. If he did, I would  
never be able to get close enough to her. I was out in the forest when he  
left. I had been on edge for a while now. He had been suspicious that I might  
be watching her. I don't think he knew I was back, I had been very careful  
recently to keep my mind blocked. I knew he would bee gone for a while. She had convinced him to leave her  
alone. Why, I don't know, but she convinced him to go hunting. I knew he  
would go an hours drive and an hour should be just enough time. I was worried  
about the other vampires though. My plan was going to work! When he finally left he raced off in his Volvo, leaving the cruiser and a  
Nissan in the driveway. Bella's truck was nowhere to be seen. She must have  
let him buy her a new car. I walked from the forest and toward the house being  
careful to let him get a good distance before  
I made any moves. I needed that bloodsucker to feel PAIN! I didn't want to hurt Bella, but  
she was going to be hurt. Yes, But! It would hurt him much more for him later  
on, of that I was certain.  
I knew Bella was in the shower. I walked across the street and toward the house. I knocked on the door and  
Charlie answered. I didn't give him time to say hello or even acknowledge my  
presence. I knew if he spoke to me I would lose track of time and I would be  
caught by the vampire. I hit Charlie over the head quickly so he would be  
unconscious. I didn't want to kill him. I picked him up with ease and moved  
him to the couch. Turning on the TV I left him sitting like he had just fallen  
asleep in the middle of a game. I also wanted the noise of the TV to mask the  
screams Bella would surely make.I heard the door open of the bathroom and saw Bella go to her room. I heard  
her lay down on her bed. It was almost time. Any minute now.  
I took a deep breath and walked outside. I would use the window to get in. Warning  
Bella's POV  
I went over to my CD player and turned it on low. It helps me fall asleep  
when Edward is gone. I tried to relax but I couldn't! I was playing with my  
phone. I had just sent the ring tone for Edward to "Our song by Taylor  
Swift."ﾝ Suddenly, I heard a sound at the window. I knew Edward couldn't  
be back yet. It was far too early. I went to the window and looked out seeing  
nothing. I lain back down and was trying to relax but I just didn't feel  
right. I knew something was wrong. Then I heard the sound at the window again.  
I hit the number 1 and hit call. Edward would be here! I held the phone to my  
ear. I  
heard him pick up. Is everything ok? I think so… Suddenly, Jacob came in the window, "NO!" I screamed. I heard brakes and  
tires screaming. "BELLA WHATS WRONG?" he almost screamed!  
"Jacob!" ﾝ Was all I got out before Jacob ripped the phone from out of  
my hand and I was being man handled. "Jacob, PLEASE STOP!"ﾝ I cried,  
trying to get away. I knew Edward could hear this exchange he was still on  
the phone. Jacob placed the phone next to his ear, "Edward, I would hurry if  
I were you. She won't last very long against me, and I want something  
special from your 'woman'!"ﾝ He closed my phone and threw it to the  
corner. He jumped at me. I tried to dodge it but he was too fast. He forced me to  
kiss him. Then it clicked. I knew what he wanted. Tears flew from my eyes. I  
hoped Edward would get here before he could do anything then I realized he had  
left an hour ago. He had just gotten there… CRAP! I screamed in my mind and  
Jacob had ripped off my shirt. He cut my arms and chest in several places. My  
arms were going to bruise from the way he pushed them against the wall with  
one hand. He worked his way down to my pajama bottoms. He ripped them with  
ease and snapped my underwear in half as well. I was crying harder and harder.  
Why had Charlie not heard my screaming? I screamed out again….. he placed  
both of my hands into one of his and proceeded to remove his pants. He  
wasn't concerned about anything but what he wanted. He forced my legs open  
and tried to enter me. I kicked him with everything I had in his only  
vulnerable spot. He dropped to the floor and I ran for the door. He grabbed  
me and threw me on top of the dresser. The force of impact shattered  
everything. Shards of glass were everywhere, making matters worse. He grabbed  
me and threw me on the floor, face first. He was unfazed that I was bleeding  
from thousands of new wounds on my body. The smell of the blood was making me  
nauseous.I heard my phone ringing like crazy. It was Alice. My sister's ring –  
"Superficiality by Britt Nicole," kept ringing, begging me to answer. He  
forced himself into me. I screamed and my world came crashing down on me.  
Everything I knew, everything I wanted, was being ripped from me. Losing that  
part of me made me wish he would just kill me. I had to get him off and out  
of me. I tried with everything I had to get up, to move, to try and make him  
stop! I screamed! I wanted someone to hear me, to help me. I fell into the  
deepest despair. Nobody would hear me. Nobody would come to help me. No one  
cared…  
then I heard the car pull in… Jacob knew it was Edward. I hope he kills him. Knowing Edward was there made  
him thrust harder and deeper, ripping me inside until he finally dumped his  
load. I was crying. Now I had to be afraid, too. I tried to stand, but found  
my legs would not move. I tried in vain only to find that I couldn't move at  
all. Suddenly, my world went black…

I want to give a special shout out for editing this chapter for me to Edye I just wanted to say thanks and that she rocks my socks!! 

Please Review I know I am going to have the next chapter up in the next couple of days. But I just want to know what you all think! Don't kill me. NO FLAMES! Please love on me some…


	5. seeing it from another view

OK, sorry it took so long to update chapter 4

OK, sorry it took so long to update chapter 4. I told you these would be back  
to back and I'm not lying they are very strongly connected. I know this will  
not happen in the books but it's something huge that does happen in real life;  
rape is a thing some people deal with and I thought that as we deal with  
everything else, 'why not?!'

Now, let me recap: I did make it clear that chapter 4 was not a must read but  
this is an exception to the rule. Here is what happened in little detail:  
Jacob rapes and put plainly beats the crap out of Bella. Edward is gone  
because Bella made him go hunting.

On with the story...

Edwards POV

The phone rang. It was Bella so I answered it. "Is everything OK?" She  
wouldn't have called if she didn't need something I knew this and it worried  
me.  
"I think so", I heard her gasp, "NO!"  
I sent the car into a tight spin on the small road and accelerated as hard as  
I could. The Volvo was going 240mph easily.  
"BELLA! WHAT'S WRONG?" I partially screamed through the phone when I heard what  
sounded like a slap and then several crashes...'where's Charlie', I thought. I  
heard the phone being tossed into the wall. Thankfully it didn't shut. Then I  
heard Bella say in her smallest voice; "Jacob", then she took a breath and  
screamed. "PLEASE STOP!" I heard another slap and his voice on the phone.  
"Edward, I'd hurry if I were you. She won't last very long against me and I  
want something special from your 'woman'!"  
He must have closed the phone.  
I called Alice; she needed to know that she and Carlisle would have to set up  
a meeting with the Pack. The Treaty had been broken...

I hurried back as quickly as possible. I had made it here in about an hour  
but going at the speed I was, I could half that time...maybe... I hoped for  
Bella's sake that it would be enough.  
I had never intended to go very far but when Alice had told me that there was  
a surplus of Mountain Lions about an hour away I just couldn't resist. How  
could we NOT have seen this coming?!

My phone rang. It was Alice.  
"How bad is it?" She asked.  
"I don't know yet Alice I'd left to hunt and I'm not there yet..."  
"You need to know, there's going to be a lot of blood Edward. And I mean A  
LOT."  
"How much?"  
"Almost too much."  
"Get hold of Carlisle. Tell him to be ready; we might have to change her  
tonight."  
"I know Edward."  
The line went dead. Alice would take care of the things that needed to be  
done, I just needed to get to Bella.

I had just hit the county line when I could smell her blood. I was still a  
couple of miles away from her house! I breathed deeply if I could smell the  
blood from here it was bad. Really bad.

I didn't waste a second. I was out of the car before the engine died. I ran  
into the house and checked on Charlie, making sure he was alive. I then bolted  
up the stairs to Bella's room. I could smell the blood I wasn't breathing but  
I could still smell the blood.

When I opened the door if I could have cried, I would have; he'd caused her  
so much pain. Done so much damage. I was surprised she was still breathing. I  
moved quickly to her side and checked her pulse. I wanted to be sure she was  
OK. It was faint and frantic.  
Each beat of her heart caused more blood to gather on the floor so I grabbed  
some clothes from her closet, made sure she was covered and put her in pajama  
bottoms and a tank top. I wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

I then picked her up and ran out the bedroom door. Careful not to jar her;  
she was bleeding still and I knew I couldn't stop it. The cuts were too deep  
and too long. I left the house stealthily. No one saw me.

Carrying her, unconscious, out of the house I placed her in the  
passenger's  
side of the Volvo. I got in myself and drove as fast as the car would allow  
to  
my home. We made it in a few minutes, which was a record. Even for me.

I drove into the garage and Carlisle was waiting, as was Alice; she had  
hunted the most recently. I needed to get away from the blood and quick. I was  
out of the car and into the house, welcomed by the onslaught of questions that  
everyone, even Rosalie, was thinking. They were all along the same lines:  
'Is she going to be OK? What happened? Are we going to have to moveagain?'I  
ran outside and quickly hunted for anything I could get hold  
of right now. Quickly drinking my fill, I headed back in to find Carlisle  
and  
Alice standing over Bella debating in my room. I walked in.  
"How bad is it? Really?"  
"Well I can say this much, if she loses much more blood, we lose her."  
Carlisle was very serious when it came to Bella.  
Alice had a vision.  
"Edward, Charlie is going to wake up soon. You need to get him here so  
doesn't freak out worse than he will."  
" I don't know what to do. She won't last much longer." Carlisle told  
me. I had to come up with some kind of plan!

Then it clicked; I knew how to keep Bella with me and keep everyone happy.  
Even Charlie.  
I looked at Alice. "I am taking your Porsche."  
"OK, your car has blood in it right now anyway. Rose is going to kill you,  
but OK."  
She handed me the keys and I was gone.  
I was at Bella's house before Charlie woke up. I made sure I was visible.  
So when he woke up he would see me straight away. Though I would know before  
hand.

'My head… I feel like I was hit with a rock.' He was thinking, not talking  
so I didn't speak I didn't want to freak him out.  
"Charlie… are you awake?" I knew the answer but I still had to ask.  
"Um yeah. I guess. What happened?"  
"Jacob came back; he broke into your house and knocked you unconscious. I  
was on the phone with Bella at the time and heard the commotion. I came over.  
I'm really worried though; I didn't get here fast enough."  
"What happened to Bella?"  
"She's badly injured. She might not make it though the night."  
"What!?"  
"There is something Carlisle can do but you might not want it done, I wanted  
to ask your permission."  
"Why is he so afraid to do it?"  
"Well, we have to take her to a special clinic for a least a year maybe  
more. She'll also look different when she comes back."  
"Do it. I don't want to lose her. At least, not yet. I want you to do  
what ever it takes for her to live. You hear me Edward?"  
I hear you loud and clear.  
"Thank you Charlie."

I stood and started to leave.  
"I'm coming with you."  
"That would not be wise, we're leaving as soon as we get back to Bella.  
I'll call when we get thereit's about 3 days away though."  
"Oh", he relaxed, "please, just take care of her Edward."  
"I won't ever let anything happen to her."

I walked out of his house, climbed into the Porsche and drove home. I knew  
what was coming but did Bella?

I ran up to my room and saw Jasper there as well as Rose, Alice and Esme. I  
walked over to bed she was laying on and Alice knew what had happened; she had  
seen it all. She looked at me. "Edward. You need to wait for Carlisle and  
then we'll start the transformation."  
I nodded and turned to go to the study to get Carlisle.  
"Its time. Charlie thinks we're taking her to a clinic that will help her.  
I also told him that it will be about a year before she can come back so the  
wedding is off until then."  
"I know, lets go."

We both walked over to the door. Emmett had came back into house like he had  
been told he could. The smell was under control now. We all walked up my room;  
the whole family was there. We were all trying to support her, though she  
didn't know it. Walking over to the bed, I sat next to her and leaned over  
her.  
"Edward, a single bite will change her." Carlisle told me.  
"I know."  
"Be careful."  
"I will be."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to steady myself.  
I felt the venom pooling in my mouth it was time. I took her hand. The old  
bite mark was still visible so I placed my teeth over them and bit down.  
My beautiful Bella's eyes shot open. She looked at me in shock. A gasp  
escaped her lips before she fell back into the bliss of unconsciousness.


	6. AN and I wonder

ok I am sorry this is not a chapter I am a senior in High school and this is a peice for my portfolio and I wanted to know what you all though. I am religious. I know this sounds weird comming from someone wrinting a fanfic about rape. but I am not going into details. I just wanted to see what you all though. commit. or something. please. also I might take me a couple days to update again. I am haveing to work on 3 peices at once and I am strugling with 2 of them so I am giving you chapter 5 and this. I wrote this my sophomore year and I am useing it. I just edited it a bit. tell me if you see anything you think I should change to make it better. ok and please know this is from a very open minded point of view.

I Wonder

By Kathleen Hudson

Darkness consumes me

Deep within my heart

The Lord is not slack concerning his promise

I find no one that cares for me.

I see demons hurt the ones I love

_as some men count slackness;_

Day by day the world is dieing

We are being drawn into the devils depths.

_but is longsuffering to us-ward_

Twelve-year-olds committing suicide

Because of the pain they see

_not willing that any should perish,_

We resort to self-destruction

To try to release the pain.

_but that all should come to repentance._

Our world is being destroyed

As roads are being built over mountains

_But the day of the Lord will come as a thief in the night;_

Plains and lush green lands.

Satanism is booming

_in the which the heavens shall pass away with a great noise,_

As the teens of the world look for help.

As life darkens and the world dies

_and the elements shall melt with fervent heat,_

I see things that make me wonder.

As the days go on,

_the earth also and the works that are therein shall be burned up._

Is this what god wanted?

I wonder when people

_Seeing then that all these things shall be dissolved,_

Will come back to him

I wonder why God is permitting

_What manner of persons ought ye to be in all holy conversation and godliness,_

The devil to flood the world with evil

Of pain and agony

_Looking for and hasting unto the coming of the day of God_

Of young girls screaming

And people dieing

_wherein the heavens being on fire shall be dissolved,_

I sometimes wonder

If things will change

and the elements shall melt with fervent heat?

But most of all I wonder

If the world is coming to an end?

Nevertheless we, according to his promise, look for new heavens and a new earth, wherein dwelleth righteousness.

Italicized is scripture from 2 peter 3:9-13 from the king James version.


	7. what to do

Jacobs's POV

Jacobs's POV.

All I wanted was Bella to fell the pain I had felt the pain of being ripped into a million pieces and never being whole again. NEVER! Now I was on the run I had a week the wedding would be postponed until she had been "whole" again. But in truth she just needed control.

I ran to la Push and met up with Sam. He looked at me shocked he was looking at my mind we both where in wolf form I knew I had broken the treaty and I knew that I would pay dearly.

"Sam, Ill take the punishment. But they dissevered it."

"Bella never dissevered that and you know that!"

"Yes, she did. He doesn't know pain he doesn't know that pain I felt when she left me for him. The pain I felt just to be "sharing" my BEST FRIEND WITH A BLOOD SUCKER!"

"I don't think she is your friend any more if anything I think she hates you. In fact. Most of us will be coming after you when you leave here. Leech lover or not she is an amazing woman and you broke one of the oldest most sacred laws. They will be pissed. Especially Quill. He liked her. You have destroyed more then one life in this." Sam turned "I am going to have to meet with Edward he wants to discuss what action we are going to take against you. He can't cross the line. I am considering allowing him to. Just to kill you. You know that. But that would hurt Bella. Neither of us want to do that. So in your best interest I think you might want to run. And run fast; don't stop unless you have to. Because if we catch you. OR any other wolf or Vampire catches you they will have permission to kill."

I know all of this was true I had raped Bella and cause her harm. She had asked me to stop and I didn't. this was a scared law in our tribe. We didn't hurt women. I took his advice but before I left I went home I had to tell Billy. But I didn't have time I took of at a dead sprint heading for nowhere special. Then I thought maybe California. No vampires there. I grinned and took off running.

A day passes.

Edwards POV!

It had only been a few hours since Charlie had called and I had told him we had her moving to the clinic. Though it was a lie I was in the car at the time. A day had passed from when I had bitten Bella. Now I was on my way to meet Sam to talk about what to do about Jacob when my phone rang. Again. It was Bella's mother taking a unneeded steadying breath then I answered.

"Hello Renee"

"What happened to Bella?" that was straight forward…

"Well. She…"

"Charlie told me she was hurt I want to know who hurt her and HOW." She was not asking a question she was demanding answers. This took me for a surprise I am not use to being ordered around, even by Bella.

"Renee. What did Charlie yell you?" I asked trying to calm her down so she would not freak when I told her. I didn't want to tell her too much.  
"He said the house was broke into and you found her hurt really bad, but he also said that she was going to have to go away for a year to heal. I'm confused Edward." This was a side of Renee I was not using to hearing and it took me off guard.

"It's ok to be confused. But he told you the truth. Did he tell you who broke in?"

"No…"

"Jacob Black one of his best friend's sons he did some serious damage to Bella."

"What did he want."

"he did not money, jewels, or anything of Cash value." Then she figured out what he wanted.

"He didn't." her voice started to crack "D..Did. He?"

"He did. Jacob raped Bella. She's on her way to the clinic right now. She can't be reached there. other wise I would let you contact her. I am on my way there myself. My cell phone will be the only way to contact us. When we get there. Ok Renee." I hated to tell her mother that I hated lying more and more with Bella around, but it was for the best.

"Edward, tell her I love her please."

"I will. Bye"

"Bye" I had just arrived when I hung up the phone. I got out of the car to speak with Sam he should be here soon. I didn't wait long. When he arrived he smelled like Bella. Which mint he had spoke to Jacob before. I was pissed. I composed myself and started the conversation.

"Sam"

"Edward, we are not here on pleasant matters. I might add I realize I smell like him. I did speak to him, before I realize what had happened and I found out form him. He is willing to take the punishment we deal out. BUT he ran. So we shall decide his fate now."

"He raped and almost killed Bella, he broke the treaty as well as one of your! Laws."

"What do you mean almost killed Bella, there was enough blood on him to have killed her and I know that it was all hers.."  
" the treaty has been broken both ways that was the only way to keep her alive. I think in this case it was justified."

"Yes I think it was. I will not bring it up again. I am on your side. I might not like you vampires, but I do care for Bella.."  
"So according to your law what is the punishment for crimes like these? In ours it is death."

"We have something in common. Death is the only punishment for crimes of this level."

"So are we in agreement that Jacob Black is to die unless decided otherwise?"

"I will inform the tribe we all will be on top guard until this has been dealt with."  
"Please do. Oh and thank you, from all of us." That was harder to say just because he was a wolf but I did appreciate his help. With that I turned and left. I got in the car and drove to the house. I walked up to my room. I heard Bella from outside her cries where becoming louder with each passing hour. I would not leave her side again. The word was out. People knew what had happened Jacob would be dead soon, and I just had to make sure that Bella was ok. I sat down on the bed she laid on. A small gasp escaped her lips it was nothing compared to the screaming I had heard before. Then to my surprise she opened her eyes again this time she knew where she was.

"Edward how long ago?"

"A day this is the hardest Day bells I'm sorry."

"its ok there's nothing you can do about it. I know that." Tears "some of her last" rolled down her face as a wave of pain hit her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, slowly her body was changing this was truly the most painful day because this was the day when your body was changed physically. I could see the differences but she was still my Bella inside and out. The first day changed her blood so it was "killing her" with each beat of her heart. Her breathing evened out.

"I hope this goes quickly" she grunted I suppose that was a replay to what I had said I guess she agreed. The third and final day was basically waiting for her heart to stop beating and for the color to drain away, as well as the heat. But when she would awake she would be much stronger, faster, "more graceful" I chuckled she would be graceful that would take some getting use to. I looked at her with love thinking of ways I would kill Jacob if I ever got the chance.

A day passes.

Alice has pulled our records from the school they now all know what happened and when mike heard I would have loved to see his face though it was a bad situation mike was still jealous when he found out that Bella was moving to a clinic for "help" recovering after what had happened. They all knew Jacob black had raped her but they didn't know any details they didn't know she was about to die with the day. We had moved Bella into the Volvo at this point she was sedated we didn't have a choice. We where on the road though I would love to have taken her somewhere less open this was the next best thing. We where going to Kentucky. Yes, Kentucky. A small town called Harlan we where going to live on the outskirts of town. But there where very few people around here so we could control Bella pretty well. She had to learn to live with the smell or the first few years. The transformation was winding down when I heard her gasp then her heart gave a fast flutter, slowly winding down as her heart slowed down she started to wake up. I pulled off on to the side of the road, which was surrounded by wildlife and woods. Her eyes fluttered open and the color of her ace drained away instantly she looked at me with her blood red eyes.

"Thirsty"

"Is that the burning at my trough?"

"Yes Bella it is." I laughed lightly

" Then yes I am" I got out of the car I stood next to door as she climbed out of the passengers seat we where joined by the rest of my family soon after.

"I don't know how to hunt Edward"

"Its easy just let your inxtnex guide you and you will know what to do."

"Ok." Alice looked at Bella

"_We need to go shopping"_ I thought that was a weird comment to make right before she has her first hunting experience. But then I looked at her and realized her clothes didn't fit right I laughed inwardly the family separated into two groups part went in front of Bella and I and then the other half went Behind making sure we where surrounded. The wind then picked up and I caught a sent a mountain lion. My favorite. Bella caught it to I saw her eyes light up and a smile spread across her lips she was off within a second I was close behind her. Within just a few seconds we spotted it drinking from a water hole. Bella carefully made her way behind the lion she then lowered into a crouch and sprang forward the lion had no time to react it heard nothing. Bella snapped its neck and sank her teeth into its neck. She came back up with a few minuets and unlike any newborn I had ever seen her eyes where not red they where golden. This was not normal.

"Edward the burning is gone."

"Huh. You should need to drink more, with you being a newborn and all but if the burning is gone then you have drank enough."

"what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Come on." I reached for her hand we ran back to the car. She was as graceful as Alice and Rosalie but more beautiful then both. We got in our car and so did our Family Emmett was driving Bella's car for her. We got back on the road within a few days we would know I she had any powers. But we drove Bella was very fidgety the whole way at one point we stopped just to let her run for a little bit, she was so hyper. I was laughing when she snuck up behind me, which was new for me, she had caught me o guard so when she looked at me with the full force of her eyes and asked

Can I Please drive?" she wrapped her arms around my neck and I knew I couldn't say no

"Um the Volvo? Or your car?"

"The Volvo silly I want to drive your car. You have after all driven mine…"

" Um ok" I didn't want to give up the keys but I did Alice laughed she had seen this coming.

"He is so whipped." Then Rosalie popped in

"Yep, if she wants something she will get it that is for sure."

Before long we where back in the car I was ridding in the passengers seat. I didn't like it but Bella wanted to drive so I let her. We had drove for hours on end when we finally arrived I was driving again. Bella got bored… when we arrived at our new home in hazard Kentucky it was on the outskirts of town so we could have our privacy. Also there was a swing on the porch. The house was three stories tall and made about the same. Bella's and I room was still at the end of the house on the top floor. I drove into the garage and turned off the car we all pulled into our spots, Bella's car was next to mine. I picked her up out of the seat and she giggled. We went the house started up to our room. I was carrying Bella's small bag that had some clothes in it. But that is all we had to carry inside. I opened the door to our room and Bella gasped. The room was blue, the blue that looks so amazing on her. Yes I wanted the room that color. I also had a bed placed in the middle of the room though we didn't need it to sleep on anymore. Bella was in the room and had sat down on the couch. "Edward where is the bathroom?"

"Why?"

"I want to see what I look like…" she tried to blush. This was going to take some time on the both of our parts I missed her blush already.

"Come on" I went to her and grabbed her hand. I then lead her to the closet, and into the Bathroom. Half of the walls where mirrors I knew this she didn't. I heard her gasp and step in front of the full-length mirror. I watched her reaction to what she saw. She was still my Bella just more beautiful.

Hey please review I am having a hard time right now. I want you to please review and tell me what you think should happen next! Also if Edward had a sibling would it be a boy or a girl? Please review and tell me what you think.


	8. a strange thirst

Chapter 7…

Chapter 7…. OK, I know I said I would not update until I was done with my portfolio and guess what?... I'M DONE! So whoop! I got them all finished in a week! Go me! So here is chapter 7; I gave you an early present. I am going to be updating faster now that I know what is going to happen. Yes I have just been writing this off the top of my head.

Bella's POV.

I stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror and I was shocked. My hair had grown and straightened, my hips had become broader and my waist had become smaller. My chest had also grown- my bra did fit right; it was too small, everywhere. My skin had become silky soft and the same colour as Edwards. I was expecting my eyes to be red but they were golden. I raised a eyebrow and turned to Edward.

"Explain why my eyes aren't red."

"I don't really know. We will have to talk to Carlisle later but I am sure it will be fine."

"OK." My hips swayed, 'I wonder how this is really affecting him.'

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. He then wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair breathing in my scent. I had just snuggled into his chest when I heard Alice ask where I was.

"Dang."

"Come on."

"But I don't want to."

"She will come and find you if you don't go to her." 

"I know."

Alice and her overly-hyper self stood at the door to Edward's and my room. She didn't knock- she just walked in and to the bathroom.

"Bella, I had a vision."

"And?"

"Well let me put it this way. We are going to go to school in about a week."

"A week? But I thought…" I was really confused.  "Well that was explained in my vision as well."

"Well?" Edward was staring off into space. He was confused too.

"Apparently your thirst is so weak that you only have to feed, like, once a month." 

"What about the fact that I'm a newborn?"

"You know how you couldn't stand the smell of human blood as a human?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, you still can't stand the smell of spilt human blood. It stinks to you."

"Umm. That's true, but wouldn't animal blood stink too?"

"No." Edward looked at me and answered. I have heard of this before, its not very common but it has happened before. It is something your body did when you were changed, our bodies all make the choice to reject or except human blood. Your body chose to reject it. So in all of reality you will not be affected by human blood."

"So what does that mean?"

"That means we didn't have to leave but as we did we have to stay for a while-at least a year…"

"Well. I guess that will be OK. Edward, I am worried; what are we going to do about the wedding?" 

"We'll get married when we go back to Forks in a year. OK?"

"Oh, sure."

"Alice, is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah but I'm not going to, it'll be funny to see your face."

"Huh?" I was confused. Again.

"_Please_ stop singing that song. It is _really _annoying." Edward asked suddenly.

"What's she singing?" I was just a little curious- Alice singing- that was going to sound funny.

"Barbie girl…"

"Oh my…" I laughed.

"Hey as long as I am singing he can't read my mind."

"True…" I sighed and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Can we please go shopping; she has changed sizes and everything. We need to get her some new clothes." Alice pleaded.

I looked at Edward and for some reason I was about to say please when he looked at me and asked; "Do you want to go?"

"Sort of…"

"Then come on."

"Where is the closest mall?" Alice asked, now excited.

"Don't really know. We've never lived here before."

"OK."

"Can I drive…Please…" I looked at Edward just knowing he would say 'no' but he didn't.

"I guess- but we are taking your car."

"OK." I grabbed my keys off the dresser and we all were ready. We quickly got in the car and I drove toward town- the curves of the road were crazy. This place was going to take a while to get use to.

We arrived on the edge of town and went to a small store. I stopped and Edward went in to ask where the mall was.

"Hello, I am looking for the mall where is the closest one?" Edward asked the boy behind the counter.

"Well, there isn't a mall but we have a Wal-Mart, Super-Center, K-mart, and a Goody's."

"Any of them sell really nice clothes? My fiancée wants to go shopping, and we're new around here."

"Goody's has nice clothes." He pointed us in the right direction and I went back to the car.

We drove to Goody's and went inside. We went to the petite section and started shopping. When all of the shopping was over we had bought 10 pairs of jeans, 30 shirts; a couple of them- to my surprise- were tube tops, and a bunch of shoes; several of them were high heels and some were heeled boots. We would have bought more but they didn't have a very large selection. We would have to find a mall. So I could get some name brand clothes. We headed back to the house and Edward carried the shopping in for me. To everyone's surprise I was able to control my thirst but when I got back home I was thirsty. Edward looked at my eyes.

"You're thirsty."

"Yeah I am, can we please go hunting?"

"Of course."

Alice found Jasper and partially attacked him… it was very funny seeing them wrestle. I grabbed Edward's hand and we went to the back yard and to the woods. We quickly hunted. I ended up catching a deer and so did Edward.

We headed back it was very early in the morning. We headed up to our room to clean up and get ready to have a few days of relaxation before we went back to high school.


	9. What happend to Jacob

This chapter is from Jacob's point of view

This chapter is from Jacob's point of view. I wanted you all to know what happened after he ran away. Just let me say this; it's not going to be pretty. Oh- please review.

Also I do not own anything to do with Twilight. Just the few characters I have created for the purpose of this story.

**Jacob's POV**

I ran. That was all I knew right then; how to run. I was going to California. Somewhere sunny. Where there would be no vampires. Then I would have no problems. Right. I had been running for what seemed like forever when in reality I had been running for about 7 hours. I decided to stop for a while to sleep. I found a shady tree covered area in the forest and stopped. Changing back into human form, I fell asleep.

_A short time later…_

I was awakened rudely when I was kicked in the chest. A woman's voice then very harshly said; "Get up and fight."

"Why would I fight you? Lady- who are you?"

"Well you're Jacob Black, right?"…

_Shit…_ "Yeah."

"Then fight me or I'll kill you the easy way."

I jumped up. "First, who are you?"

"My name is Amy, not that it matters to you."

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"Maybe you forgot- you raped a young lady named Bella Swan, She's a friend of a friend and I'm a vampire as well. So guess what?… You, my ugly ass mutt, are about to die."

That was when I got a good look at her. She was beautiful and even though wolves and vampires are enemies I was attracted to her. In the worst way! I had imprinted on her… her hair flapped around her, her smell was amazing. All I could see was her. Her long shining arms and her beautiful golden eyes…  
Then she lunged at me. I didn't fight back, I just stood and took what she threw at me. Each blow didn't hurt; it felt good. The contact was amazing. I felt my shirt being ripped.

"Hey, Jon come here and look who I've found."

"What?" I heard someone come in the clearing and gasp. "Is that the Jacob guy?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, should we kill him or take him to Edward and let _him_ kill him?"

"I think us killing him would be too easy for him. I think Edward should have the honour of killing him or maybe even Bella."

"No. That would be hard on her, I think… Amy, lets just take him to Edward."

I saw someone over me- a male- he was built a lot like me. Then I felt a sharp hit on my head and I didn't see anything but black.


	10. first day edited!

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

You know, I thought going to school at Forks was hard- this place was ten times bigger then Forks had ever_ dreamed_ of being! I stood before Perry County Central High School; we could have gone to Hazard but Edward wanted to go to the bigger of the schools to "see" what it was like. This was as big as the school I used to go to in Phoenix yet somehow I was comfortable with Edward and Alice stood beside me. Jasper was excited. All week Alice had been saying "they are going to freak!" It was driving Edward mad because he didn't know what was going on and this was odd. Well, for him he felt out of the loop. Jasper even knew! He had told me that Jasper had been blocking his thoughts.

We walked from the parking lot off the side of the school- this was nothing like Forks- this gym was huge! We passed it as we headed to the front office to get our schedules As we passed many sets of doors leading into the school we saw that one had a picnic table outside of it that was covered in names of students and graffiti. We walked slowly because other students were only just starting to arrive. Edward reached for my hand and I gave it to him. The wind blew softly and whipped my hair around me, then I noticed something I smelled. Something... odd. A scent very close to Edward's but it wasn't his.

"Alice?"

"Yep?"

"Do you smell that?" 

"Smell what?"

I shrugged it off. She must had not smelled it, I noticed that most of the cars here where not very new. I also noticed that there was a few VERY nice cars in the lot as well. As in 'almost as nice as Edward's' nice, one was a silver car and one a red car.

Rosalie must have seen me looking at them because she said "the silver is a Nissan 350Z, they're really nice and I'd like one myself. The red is a Corvette- I'm not sure of the model but I can find out later."

"Oh, you know I don't speak "car and driver" so I have no idea what you just said." We all laughed and walked in the front doors into the packed hallways, we then made a sharp turn and were in the office. Edward walked up to the lady at the desk; "hello we're new, we have registered but we still need to pick up out schedules."

"Oh, welcome! I will call your guide but you need to go see Mrs. Greene she is just down the hall that way"- she pointed to a hall inside of the office that headed past another few offices and had a door at the end of the hall- "to get your schedules; she'll print them off for you. Just come back when you're done and I'll have one of the Seniors here to show you around and tell you where your classes are. This is a pretty big school; five minutes is sometimes not enough."

"Ok thank you …?"

"Call me Angie."

"Thank you, Angie." I smirked. A Senior human was going to show US around…As if. But we would endure it.

Jasper had walked towards the back of the room and was looking for Mrs. Greene's Office. When he found it, he took her by surprise; she had been expecting new students but not someone so big. I followed behind him with Edward holding my hand, Rosalie and Emmett in tow behind us.

"Hello Mrs Greene."

"Umm who are you?"

"My name is Jasper Hale, this is Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, we are the new students."

"Oh, OK." She quickly started to find our schedules and handed them to us, flustered, and told us to go back to Angie. We did. Everyone got in front of Edward and me; Alice was jumping up and down apparently very happy about something. They rounded the corner and then we heard a gasp from Angie...

"Wow."

I continued to walk then I spotted our guide and I knew why Angie had gasped. Our guide looked exactly like... even down the hair and eye colour…I gasped. He looked at me and then he spotted Edward.

"HOW?"

"Wait- what are you doing here?" I looked at each of them and then at Edward.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah Bells, come on." We walked out of the room and the boy followed us. We went out to the car and he followed us out there.

"You never change Edward," the guy said low enough for a human not to hear.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I was getting really freaked out.

"Bella calm down. Look at me and calm down. Listen to me; I need to tell you this." Edward said to me.

I took an unneeded deep breath to steady myself. I looked at my feet the heels I wore looked odd but were really cute, I then looked up at Edward, confused. "So who is he?"

"My name is Joseph Daniel Masen," the boy stated very simply.

"Edward, that's your last name."

"I know."

"But, then are you...?"

"Um, well Bella. There were second reasons for coming here besides what happened; I found out that my brother was also changed into a vampire. I didn't know before because we were changed at different places. In fact we grew up in different places all together; I grew up in Chicago and he grew up in New York. We lived in different places but we were changed at about the same time." I was becoming light headed.

"So, you have a brother, any other unexpected family I need to know about?"

Alice appeared around the corner and started nodding. I knew I was bugging out, this was too much. I had managed to not go into shock through this whole process, but I don't think Alice even expected what happened next; I collapsed into Edwards arms.

Edward's POV

Bella had not taken it as well as I had hoped, she had collapsed into my arms. I caught her small frame with ease but this worried me; I'd never seen a vampire collapse before. I turned to Joseph to see he had gone and that my family- except Alice- had gone to class.

"He went to get his girlfriend. This is going to be important to Bella when she wakes up."

"Why?"

"Because the girl has gone through hell and back, I mean it. When you hear her story you'll understand. I'd rather go through the transformation a thousand times than go through that." I reached into her mind as I picked up Bella's legs to put her in the car but Alice had carefully blocked it.

"Alice I need to know what is coming."

"Trust me, no you don't. Bella needs to listen to this girl's story so she can help her heal. I know she's not healing; she is covering everything up. If she doesn't deal with it she'll start to have a lot of emotional problems. Right now if she doesn't hear this girl's story she will start having flashes of what he did to her during school and give us away Edward. She _has_ to hear this girl's story."

"I want to listen first so I can at least know what she's going to be told. Wait, how do you know what happened to her?"

"I talked to Joseph before we got here- he knew about you and Bella before, I just didn't want you to ruin everything he has set up so far- the girl's situation is very difficult."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know everything, but I do know that the girl's father was abusive in more then one way…" She looked at me and I understood. "She's been in some real bad relationships" I held up my hand I understood where this was going. She was going to be able to help Bella heal.

Joseph then came around the corner of the building holding hands with a girl that stood about Bella's height with strawberry-blond hair that cut off at just above mid-back, she, for a human, walked very gracefully, almost too gracefully; her hips swayed next to Joseph's body in a way that she reminded me of Rose, yes, a red-headed Rose. As she got closer I started to smell her. Her scent was almost as intoxicating as Bella's scent before we changed her. The smell was amazing; she smelt of fresh cut flowers- Roses, Baby's Breath and Lilies. The closer she got the more I noticed her eyes; they were blue. But not an ordinary blue- it was as though this girl's eyes sang every word of pain, and then of true love, as though she saw everything. Her eyes weren't normal; but as if they could see right into someone's soul and to who they really were. Like no lie could escape her unnoticed. I began to wonder. I reached to read her mind only to find I could hear nothing. I found no voice. Just like Bella.

"Hi" the redhead spoke softly, knowing what we were, knowing there was no reason to speak too loud.

"Hello. Joseph follow me and Bella home- I'm taking her home. This is too much for her to take in, in one day. I hope you understand." By now they standing next to the Volvo, she leaned her back on Joseph and he let her rest there. He wrapped large hands around her small hips and let them rest she was extremely relaxed.

"Joseph do you want me to go back to your house, or mine?" She was asking, trying to be unnoticed, as she dug her keys out of her purse.

"Go to my house, you know I don't let you in _that_ house without me in it with you."

Her eyes then went dark and unseeing and she did not move. We all knew what was happening. I had not expected it but Alice and Joseph knew. I guess they thought I could read her mind but I couldn't. Her eyes lightened and she moved again very quick for a human.

"Katie? What did you see?"

"My sister… she has one and I am not there. My parents figure it out when she stares into space and doesn't answer when they call her name, so I have to make the move now."

"What's going on?" 

"I have visions. I didn't know, until I was five that it wasn't normal. That's when I told my Mum that I saw what was going to happen, I had a vision of my brother being hit by a car, I told her but she didn't believe me so when it happened I was blamed. I tried to say I didn't do anything wrong, my parents didn't believe me, they started to beat me when I was young hoping to "beat the devil out of me" but it didn't work. My visions became clearer and I was eventually able to control them, well almost, unless something major's going to happen. Then I can't do anything about it. They'll just come and go. My sister is only five; the age I started having my visions but I have one thing she doesn't; she doesn't answer their thoughts."

Wow, that was...different.

"So, your sister is going to have a vision in front of your family and they will start treating her the way they treat you, right?" Alice was kind of curious. 

"Well… I guess you need to know the whole story to know why I'm going to move my sister. I was abused, yes, but there was more, I'm so thin because I'm not permitted to eat- they think that if the "devil" becomes hungry enough then it will leave."

"I understand." Alice was sympathetic to her. She kind of knew what she was going through.

"I'll head home and get her some clothes, that will be the hardest part of getting her out. In fact I won't even have to go back to the house unless she's back there. For some crazy reason."

"Katie, I want you to go pick her up from school. _I _will go and get what she needs then we will take care of your parents later. OK?" Joseph said.

"OK." Joseph picked Katie up and hugged her. He set her down gently, grabbed a set of keys from his pocket and was off to his car- the Corvette.

"I'm sorry there's been so much drama around here lately. I think your girlfriend is waking up, can I get your phone numbers and I can call you so we can finish this conversation later?" The girl- Katie- pulled her phone out and started dialling; she already knew the numbers.

"Did you read my mind?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can you read Bella's?" She looked at her and nodded.

"Odd"

"I have to go. Alice , do you want to go with me?"  Katie asked.

"Sure, Can I drive?"

"MY BABY? NO WAY!" She was holding her keys already. Alice and Katie walked over to the small Silver 350Z in the parking lot.

I climbed into the car and drove out of the parking lot, I passed Joseph- he was messing with some CDs. The Corvette he drove was a bit flashy for my taste but he must like it. Bella started to wake up and was very upset. The time she was out was not pleasant; she hadn't slept after she was... raped, because she had been changed and it hit her like a truck. She was a wreck. Everything at once was too much for her to take.


	11. First day continued!

Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter; our Internet has been down and then my computer crashed so I had to comple

Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter; our Internet has been down and then my computer crashed so I had to completely redo it. Also my Prom was on Saturday- I had a great time (just so you know). So, I also want to say I'm sorry for the last chapter being so confusing and contradictory: I only caught it after I posted so I'm hoping that this chapter helps clear things up. : -)

Joseph's POV

Leaving Katie's side was always so hard! She's my other half and I care for her and her younger sister Emily so much. I drove my Corvette to her house- I refused to let her go back home to get any clothes herself but I wasn't really concentrating on the road; my thoughts were wandering to my human past: how me and Edward had been separated, how we'd both been changed into vampires for _completely_ different reasons…

­_-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-_

Our father had been a lunatic but we'd been able to handle him- we had to for a long time- he expected perfection in everything. We gave it to him. My mother was always under so much pressure to be the picture perfect wife that she always failed… And when you failed to deliver up to my fathers expectations the consequences were dangerous. And painful. On a regular basis my mother would be unable to move so Edward or I would take over her household duties. Then one day when I was ten my mother had enough- she couldn't take both of her children so she took the youngest- Edward and they moved to Chicago. Months went by and I had so many chores I never got them all done so, _naturally_, I was always being beaten. I never lived up to my father's wants. _He_ hired whores ands came home drunk on a regular basis.

When I was fifteen my father went to the hospital, told them I was crazy and placed me in a Psychic Ward. I "lived" there for two years, during which I saw Edward once. He came to tell me that Mom was sick and going to die. He then left I didn't hear from him again. I waited and waited, hoping for death each day then one day a woman with blonde hair- I still don't know who she was- showed up at the ward and started talking to me. Things just got better and better: she was beautiful, I loved her (at least I thought I loved her) and I wanted to be with her.

One day she plotted to break me out and did so successfully. She snuck me out and took me to the woods where she turned to me, and started kissing me. I regret that moment. The contact of her skin burnt every inch of me. It didn't hurt though; it was almost pleasurable. The time dragged on and on-she was _so_ much stronger then I was. I fought against her but eventually gave in and let her have her way. We had sex. I regretted it. I really did. Sex was special to me- I wanted it to be something meaningful and that just wasn't. As she was kissing my neck, nipping lightly, she bit me. My eyes widened and I'd never known pain like this. All I knew was I was on fire and I wanted out. I don't know how long it lasted but when I opened my eyes and the fires had gone, so had she. I was pale and looked completely different from before. It was then I felt it: the fire at the back of my throat as I smelt something. It smelled good. I ran faster than I had ever run before. Then I saw it: a large bear. I don't know what happened but the next thing I knew the animal was dead and I was on top of it. My mouth covered in its blood. To know I had just killed a bear for its blood didn't bother me. What bothered me was the lack of conscious thought. What if I had somehow killed a person? I ran away from the bear. I had to find another vampire…I knew what I was.

_-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-_

I've been torn with what to do with Katie. I love her so much and I know she has gone through the worst of life: I mean, her father is _horrible_ to her.

I rounded the last turn to her house and pulled into her drive way. Her father's car was in the drive way and so was a car I did not recognize. That might be a problem. I got out of the car and was careful to slam the door; I needed him to know I was here. He opened the front door hoping it was his daughter. Needless to say, he was surprised to see me. I smiled a half-smile to the man standing behind him. I walked to the door calmly- they wouldn't be a problem- and went up to her room. It was so small compared to all the other rooms in the house! Almost like a broom closet, just big enough for her bed and the clothes she has to have. In fact sometimes they give her clothes that don't even fit her: clothes that are five sizes too big so she won't "out grow them." I grabbed a bag from her sister's room and started packing clothes but her father was following me.  
"What the_ hell_ do you think you are doing?"  
"Katie will be living with me. If you have a problem with that file it with Social Services."  
That shut him up. I walked out the door and left. I knew I'd have to come back for Emily's clothes. As I drove home I knew something would happen soon and I also knew I'd have to answer to her parents for our-my- actions, but I would _not_ allow her to live there and be hurt.

Edward's POV.

I left school with Bella in the Volvo next to me, not really awake yet. I was trying to think of my human life.

_-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-_

I lived for the first ten years of my life in New York with my brother. My father was an alcoholic and expected perfection from his family. When you didn't deliver you were hit, or sometimes hurt worse. On the first occasion I didn't give him exactly what he wanted. He hit me- not really hard- but it did hurt and he told me that the next time it would be worse. I didn't think about it much and about a week later I didn't give him perfection I wasn't just hit, I was full on beaten. This was a time in my life I did not like to think about.

My mother on a regular basis didn't give him everything he wanted. And because of that my father would beat and rape her. It was something he never thought twice about. He thought he had a_ right_ to have sex with his wife even when she didn't want it! Joseph and I would hear her cries in the night. She eventually had enough. That's why she left and her being a woman she couldn't take both of her sons she took me. She told me it was because I was younger and I needed her more, _I _think it was because I helped her the most: I took care of her wounds and made sure she was okay.

I was ten when we left. Things went well for a while; I worked and went to school. That is, until my mother became sick when I was seventeen. I knew I was going to lose her soon. I went back to New York and told my brother- who by now, was in a Psychic Ward- that mother was going to die soon. I then left. I went to my mother's side and not long after that I became ill as well. With Spanish Influenza. It killed my mother and was going to kill me. I just knew it. Then Carlisle changed me. He was my only hope and now I had Bella. She was my whole world and her very being had been ripped apart by someone she felt she was close to. Now I just had to help her. Through whatever happened.

When we arrived home I picked Bella up and took her into the house.

Alice's POV

Katie drove as well as I did and she was a human. She had her phone in her hand and was texting one of her friends Amanda telling her to keep track of her assignments and text them to her so she could do them. Before texting a couple of other girls and a couple of guys. She paid attention to the road in time to reach the highway but her hands knew the way; her mind and eyes didn't need to see the road to know she was OK. The music was blaring and she sang along, her voice ringing out clear and pure, whole, every emotion true. In her voice she had a great strength. An amazing voice and love she could express like few others could. As I listened she reached over and turned down the music, her face unreadable as she looked at me.

"We're almost at Joseph's house."  
"OK…Hey how did you meet Joseph?"  
"That's a long story. I was a freshmen- I'm a senior this year, so it was four years ago.

It was the first day of school and I was always the outcast before so I sat by myself all the time and tried to stay to myself. I would listen to music and read a lot- I still like to read, I just don't read as much as I used to. But anyway, on the first day of school Joseph had a bunch of girls following him around and I was sat alone, reading. He spotted me just as a Senior came by and threw his tray at me- full of food- I was covered in food and I was wearing white too! Not normal for me at all; I like black because it looks better on me. Joseph saw this so he got up from where he was sitting, when some people tried to follow him he looked at them and they sat back down, walked over to the Senior and punched him. One hit and he was down. Naturally I was stunned: nobody ever stuck up for me.

Joseph took me to the Principle's office and we were excused for the day. He took me to get some new clothes and then took me home. That's how we met. Now, when I was convinced he was _not_ human- I mean, showing up at ungodly hours after then… helping me after everything- he couldn't be human. I'd been reading a book and when I was reading it I picked up on some traits the character had that Joseph had. I had it down to Vampire or Psychic. Then one day he made a mistake and I guessed: he stepped into the sun and it was then I knew he was a Vampire. He had to be- Psychics don't sparkle.

I love him though. He lives alone and has a fair bit of money put away. He's into the Stock Market and the fact I can see them helps. He's made a fair some of money since he started dating me… And NO Alice, I do _not_ like to shop."

Dang, she really is just like Bella- even if she just looks more like Rose… with red hair. Her phone rang. She didn't answer it.  
"Who is it?"  
"My dad."  
"What does he want?"  
"To threaten to kill me.. I think he might know. Soon enough he will know what's going on."

The phone stopped ringing and we pulled into Joseph's driveway.

_-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-_

_-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-_

AN

I hope that this helps to clear everything up. I had to do _something_ with the car rides anyway and I tried to keep everything as straight as possible.  
I just want to apologize to you all for the last chapter being so confusing. I want to thank my Beta and all my reviewers for putting up with my sometimes-erratic writing. I graduate in less then a week so I am an emotional wreck. I have 'The Host'-I've been trying to read it- and I've also been trying to get a job. I found one but as one of the requirements is that I take a 36-hour lifeguard training course and pass, I have taken 2 days of 4 so far. Yeah go me…. So I am doing what I can so please bear with me and it is summer so I am going to be working full time and trying to do some relaxing too…so I will try to post as often as I can ok. So I love you all ok !! Please do my poll in my profile I DO NEED TO KNOW!!


End file.
